ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken 10: Lake
Ken 10: Lake is the fith episode of Ken 10: The Adventure Begins. Story (Kenny and Evan run to Kennys house and see Max Tennyson lying on the floor, and Julie, Ben, Kevin and Gwen surronding him) Kenny: What happend? Gwendolyn: Max collapsed! Evan: Great Grandpa! Ben 10,000: He just randomly fell! Kenny: What caused it? Kevin: Maybe he has a heart attack Gwen: No, he didn't have a heart attack! Kevin: What was it then? Gwendolyn: It was a spell, Faciamus Hominem Evan: Somone did this to him? Gwendolyn: Yes, I can sense it. Kenny: Why would somone want to to this to great grandpa? Ben 10,000: the Null Voic Projector! Julie: What about it? Ben 10,000: It's gone! Julie, Evan, Kevin, Gwen and Kenny: WHAT?? Ben 10,000: Somone must have been trying to steal it, but I guess Max caught them. Kenny: And he cursed him! Evan: Who would want to steal the Null Void Projector? (Kenny punches Evan in the shoulder) Kenny: DUH! So they can release bad guys from it! Evan: Oh No! Kenny: Exactly Julie: So who do you think it was? Ben 10,000: Well, I reckon it was Hex! Gwendolyn: Of Course it was Hex! But why would he wanna release somone from the Null Void? Kenny: I don't care! But I'm gonna find Hex and make him sorry for messing with Great Grandpa Max! (Transforms into Jetray and flies out of the building) Ben 10,000: Kenny wait! Ben 10,000: You guys stay here and help Grandpa, I'll go find Kenny (Meanwhile...) Jetray: Where could Hex have gone? I know where he usually hides! (Kenny approaches a lake) Jetray: Here it is! The lake of Allurment, said to restore any wounds. Hex comes here all the time to make him "Younger". I guess when he fought great grandpa, he fought back and he used his robotic arm to hurt him, after wards Hex came here to heal it! (See's Hex drinking the lake water) Jetray: HEX! There you are! Don't think you can get away that easily! (fires laser beam at Hex) Hex (blocks the lasers with a force field) : You can't defeat me! I have a plan! Jetray: You're prety dumb, so plan or not, I'll defeat you! Hex: Vita!! (The moment Hex had cast the spell, 3 giant Rocks monsters came out of the ground and started running towards jetray) Hex: Now if you'll excuse me, there is something I need to do! (Flies Away) Kenny: No! Uggg..... Diamondhead can deal with these stone freaks! (transforms into Blowhole) Blowhole: Whaa? Who's this guy? I never has this guy before? Wait a minute! I'm a DOLPHIN!! (rolls into the lake Blowhole: So, what can dolphins do? Umm...... They can shoot water out of the hole on their head right? (Shoots water at one of the stone creaturs) Blowhole: Yes! maybe if I can get these creatures wet enough then they turn into mud!....huh, I guess this alien is really smart, too! Blowhole: Hey Uglies! Get over here! (One of the stone creatures walks towards the lake) Blowhole: Lets see if i can do this (swims towards the edge of the lake and jumps) Blowhole: aaaannnndd YES! (Knocks creature into the water) Blowhole: One down, two to go! Blowhole: You want some of this? Ha, Think again! (omnitrix times out) Kenny: NOT NOW!! (swims to the top of lake) Kenny: Well, at least I'm safe in the lake, it's not like they can go in the lake! (Stone Creatures fire rocks at Kenny) Kenny: I HAD TO SAY THAT!! OW Ow! Kenny (Punches the omnitrix dial): Come on stupid watch work!!! Kenny: COME ON!!!! (The omnitrix gets activated) Kenny: YES! FINNALY!! (Transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead: YEAH! wanna piece of me? ha ha (Fires diamon shard at on of the stone creatues and it falls into the lake) Diamondhead: Just one more to go! (Stone Creature fires a boulder at Kenny, but Kenny catches it and throws it back at him, and he falls in the lake) Diamondhead: Yeah! Kenny saves the day!! Wait a second.... Hex is the threat. He got away! DANGIT THE END Aliens Used Jetray (First appearence) Blowhole (First appearence, Accidental transformation, selected alien was Diamondhead) Diamondhead (First appearence) Category:Episodes